Fallcreek's Dam
The Dam is a location appearing in ObsCure II. It was abadoned in 1997 and was located in the City of Fallcreek. Features The Dam was disuse for years, 8 years exactly, but it still works. There is a huge engine room and machinery that still continue to pump water even though their conditions are such as to make it extremely dangerous to try to repair it on the spot. Fallcreek Outbreak After a battle with Monster Kenny and the loss of Mei Wang in the Fallcreek University Hospital the group escapes in Stan Jones's Van. However, Stan is distracted by Shannon Matthews, unadvertanly, and he's unnavaible to dodge an Amorphous on the middle of the road and falls through a Railing and lands turn over near the Fallcreek's Dam. Corey Wilde, Sven Hansen and Amy Brookes get unconsious, but Stan, Shannon and Richard James regains consciousness. The professor is a bit hurt, so he decides to wait for his recovery, while Stan and Shannon go to clear the Dam so the group can rest a while and after a time Amy wakes up, and it's found by Kenny who takes her to the engine room of the dam and rapes her. Stan and Shannon who were clearing the place found her, but were unnable to reach her due to the elevator's control being broken. To even worse the things, Stan beggins to fill how the Mortifilia kicks in, so he takes his pills, that would take a little while to affect him. A short time later the professor begins to inspect the place. He meets up with the two, and decides to search for an alternative route to save Amy, if they can't find a welder to repare the dam's controls. After regaining consciousness, Corey and Sven find themselves alone in the van and are contacted by Shannon and Stan who need a welder to repair an elevator inside the dam to reach Amy, trapped in an engine room. Together with Sven, Corey explores the dam and the sewer system and manages to find a welder. When the boys meet up with Stan and Shannon, the group fix a elevator to reach the engine room to get to Amy, but they are surprise by Kenny once again, who implies them that he raped the girl, but then the professor burst out from a door to save them. Sven, with Amy in his arms, and Stan leave, the latter because of his meds, but Corey, eager for revenge, refrains along with Shannon to fight Kenny and after a long battle they knock Monster Kenny down into a hole through the use of a number of levers to release a large metal component in his back. Then the group would meet up in Turtle Stone Island but this time without Sven and Amy. Trivia * The canoe resort just outside of the Dam is called "Winterstone", there is probably another route to enter the resort since the Dam is closed. * But maybe, Winterstone was also closed. Gallery FallcreekDamDarkcapilla.jpg SvenRE.png SvenRE2.png Dam1.jpg Dam2.jpg Dam3.jpg Dam3.png Turtle Island.png|A map of the Fallcreek's part wher the Dam is. The grey stuff in the south is Leafmore and Leonard's Residence Category:Locations Category:ObsCure II Locations